fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnowinx
390px I can be all the things you told me not to be ---- *??? - czarodziejka związana ze smokami, pochodząca z Deserti *??? - czarodziejka walcząca głównie mieczem, związana z Klasztorem Świetlistej skały *Imperix - transformacja czarownic, którą mogą zdobyć dzięki odnalezieniu potężnego artefaktu/talizmanu/coś w ten deseń na swojej planecie. Dostają wtedy jakąś część biżuterii/akcesori, dzięki której mogą się przemienić. *Volie (od francuskiego lot - vol) - Pixie adoptowana od Rochi, zwiazana z ptaszkami (papugami) girls_by_edsyd-dcidqmq.png|autorka <3 Papużka.jpg|Volie by Rochi <3 8039570_mt7jBN3xRshyiKA.png|https://toyhou.se/splootz 8039567_Tucl1cqmFrGdLFN.png|https://toyhou.se/splootz Cora - '17 letnia czarodziejka, której moce związane są głównie ze zwierzętami i naturą. Pochodzi z Animorphi i przypisaną do siebie ma formę kota, jednak jej zdolności pozwalają zmieniać jej się w różne zwierzęta. Ma zwyczaj zachowywać się bardzo... kocio. Widać to nawet w sposobie, w jakim się porusza lub przeciąga. Wygląd Cora jest smukłą, wysoką dziewczyną o lekko opalonej cerze. Posiada naturalnie liliowe, długie włosy sięgające jej aż do końca pleców. Może zmieniać ich kolor magią, lecz zazwyczaj są one w tym samym kolorze. Ma również parę kocich uszek w tym samym kolorze co włosy, jak i koci, długi ogon. Jej oczy również mają liliowy kolor, i jak włosy dziewczyna może dowolnie zmieniać ich kolor. Jej oczy mają kocie, zwężone źrenice. Osobowość Cora jest bardzo spokojną osobą, która nie unosi się negatywnymi emocjami, lecz wynika to w większości z jej... lenistwa. Najlepiej chciałaby wylegiwać się do góry brzuchem na słońcu jak kot przez całe dnie i zmuszenie jej do pracy zwykle skończy się narzekaniem z jej strony, ale zwykle się słucha. Jest przez to bardzo wyluzowana, chociaż zbyt często przekłada wiele rzeczy na później. Pomimo jej zamiłowania do słodkiego lenistwa, nie wyleguje się nic nie robiąc przez całe dnie. Jest sprytną i inteligentna osobą, a na nieszczęście - również dosyć ciekawską. Lubi słuchać plotek, obserwować innych, lecz nigdy tak naprawdę nie robi nic z tymi informacjami. Są to głównie działania mające zaspokoić jej własną ciekawość. Dzięki obserwacji ludzi i stoickim usposobieniu, Cora daje bardzo dobre rady, chociaż czasami specjalnie mówi trochę zagadkowo, by było "zabawniej". Jak kot jest niezależna i chadza własnymi ścieżkami, a jej pełne zaufanie jest trudne do zdobycia. Lubi jednak towarzystwo innych, chociaż może na początku wydawać się mało przystępna przez swój zagadkowy sposób mówienia i ogólną aurę tajemniczości. Tak naprawdę Cora to straszny pieszczoch i kanapowiec, uwielbia być głaskana, przytulana, brana na kolana i inne takie. Jest wierna dla osób, którym ufa, choć może nie sprawiać takiego wrażenia. Potrafi być również całkiem urokliwa i flirciarska, jeśli tylko się wysili... więc zdarza się to rzadko. Cora jest również inteligentną dziewczyną, szybko się uczy oraz z łatwością przychodzi jej rozwiązywanie zagadek logicznych, choć nie sprawa takiego wrażenia, bo po prostu się z tym nie obnosi. Ma jednak tendencję do zbytniego martwienia się o swoich bliskich i za wszelką cenę chce ich bronić, kiedy nawet wykracza to poza granice rozsądku. Sama też czuje się w martwym punkcie, i choć stara się tego nie pokazywać i nikomu o tym nie mówić, to nie wie, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem i boi się, że zawiedzie wszystkich, na których jej zależy. Za dzieciaka była bardzo energiczna i żywa, wszędzie było jej pełno i bardzo rzadko było ją można zobaczyć na ziemi, bo jej ulubionym zajęciem stanowiło bieganie po drzewach i robienie żartów innym. Obecnie jest zdecydowanie bardziej stonowana i spokojniejsza, lecz nadal pozostała w niej ta dzika część, która potrafi się od czasu do czasu objawić. Nie pomaga w tym też fakt, że przez swój związek z kotami ma często silną chęć biegania z laserami, piórkami czy innymi zabawkami. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Animorphia - '''planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Cory są Leandrine, Alison, Valentina oraz Astra, jak i jej dziewczyna, Selene. Znajomi Cora zaznajomiła się z Somnią, Sandy, Melindą Ji-minem oraz kilkoma Pixies - Ilorie, Zinnia, Pharrah. Wrogowie Cora znalazła nieprzyjaciółkę w Pixie Isaure, która nie lubi wszystkiego, co kocie. Miłość Selene Zwierzak Zainteresowania Literatura Krykiet Ogrodnictwo Biografia Zdolności *'Zmiana formy - Cora potrafi zmienić się w zwierzaka. Jej główna forma to liliowy kot o krótkiej sierści, może zmienić się również w myszkę, motyla, srokę jak i węża. Przez duże powiązanie z kotami jest również podatna na... kocimiętkę. *'Zmiana wyglądu' - dziewczyna za pomocą magii może zmienić kolor swoich włosów, jak i kolor oczu. *'Kontrola nad zwierzętami' - Cora potrafi przejąć kontrolę nad zwierzęciem i mu rozkazywać, rozumie również ich mowę i może się z nimi telepatycznie porozumiewać. *'Leczenie roślin' - Cora nauczyła się na swojej rodzinnej planecie magii związanej z roślinami, dzięki czemu może je łatwo uleczyć czarami lub wykryć, kiedy dana roślina jest chora. *'Duża zwinność i wytrzymałość - '''dużą część swojego życia Cora spędziła na dzikich terenach, gdzie musiała uczyć się przetrwania, dzięki czemu stała się bardzo zwinna i wysportowana. *'Lepszy słuch i węch''' - jak jej przypisane zwierzę, Cora ma lepiej wyostrzone zmysły od normalnych ludzi, jednak również jak koty ma trochę słabszy wzrok. Moce Transformacje Winx Charmix Enchantix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''29 luty *'Magiczny znak: Driada *'''Bliźniacza wróżka: *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki: '''trzy koty - Curly, Daisy i Ruffles *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: Fiolet, biały oraz czarny *'''Hobby: *'Ulubione zwierzątko: '''Czy będzie zbyt oczywiste, jeśli powiem, że kot? *'Idealny chłopak: Mam już kogoś, kto skradł moje serce. *'''Ulubiony film: *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: '''Klasyczna, jak i ballady. *'Ulubiona książka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: Selene Ciekawostki *Imię Cory pochodzi od greckiej bogini Kory, której matka była patronką rzeczy związanych z naturą i rolnictwem. *Jej kocie maniery i zachowanie jest lekko zainspirowane kotem z Cheshire. **Imiona jej kotów są nawiązaniem do ksywek nadanych postaciom z serii Dragon Age. **Jej podstawowa transformacja zainspirowana jest Black Lady z Sailor Moon. **Umiejętności Cory pokrywają się z inną moją postacią, której umiejętności zainspirowane zostały postacią z Dragon Age, Morrigan. Galeria dfdffd.png|projekt w kreatorze Cora_chibi_by_Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 CoraSimsy.png|w simsach CoraTransformacja2.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa z kolorami IMG 20180818 202915.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa bez kolorów coramoodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Selene - '''czarownica o mocach związanych z umysłem oraz pamięcią. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Animorphia - '''planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotycckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Bellatrix Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Cora Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Moce *telepatia *poznanie historii obbiektu poprzez dotknięcie go/tak samo z treścia książki *rozumienie wszystkich języów *idealna pamięć Biografia ludzie bali sie jej mocy, wiec podrzucili ją do chmurnej wieży, gdzie zostala wychowana Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: *'Magiczny znak: ' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki Galeria czarownicakreator.png|pierwszy projekt w kreatorze Selenetwarzsimsy.png|twarz w simsach SeleneSimsy.png|w simsach Kategoria:Ejyh